cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kui Two
is the counterpart of the Third Heavenly Way. Name & Aliases Striped Dragon Two to Song Shuhang }}Striped Dragon Two (斑纹龙two; Bānwén Lóng Two) was a nickname given to the Third Nine Serenities Ruler by Song Shuhang. ‘Two’ was Song Shuhang’s standard nomenclature for referring to Nine Serenities Rulers. Dog Egg Dad After Song Shuhang listened to the Four Great Dragon Kings’ names, he criticized Kui Two’s naming sense. In retaliation, changed Cheng Lin’s Dao Name, which also Shuhang’s Dao Name, into Dog Egg Order ''(程狗蛋; ''Chéng Gǒu Dàn). However, since he is Cheng Lin’s father, that name change also made him the Dog Egg Dad (狗蛋爹; Gǒu Dàn Diē). Dog Egg Her Dad was a variation of this name, used by Three Eyed Young’un to address . My Family Has A Pair of Dog Eggs ‘''My Family Has A Pair of Dog Eggs''’ was a nickname used by in the Researching Tyrant Song’s Exchange Group. The pair of dog eggs referred to Cheng Lin and Song Shuhang. Appearance Human Form appeared as a young man with a tall and slender build in his human form. He also wore a pure white robe with a lifelike blue luan drawn on it. The sleeves of his clothing were relatively large, and the lower hem also very long. During the Immemorial Era, he used to have a single leg in his human form. When the members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group met him during one of their exploration, had two legs. Dragon Form has the same build, aura, and shape with his counterpart, Kui without only a few differences. The patterns on his body were reversed, instead of ‘white alternating with black’, it was ‘black alternating with white’. In another words, their colours were inverted. Moreover, as a Nine Serenities Ruler, his body has the Nine Serenities Ruler’s specialty soul-cutting aura. Personality Golden Lotus World Kui Two sent four gigantic demons to protect the Golden Lotus World from the Demons of the Nine Serenities. The four colossal demons surrounding it and slowly moving around it. *One was a huge, one-kilometre-long snake with its tail split into nine parts. *One was a ball-shaped demon with a size that wasn’t inferior to that of the huge snake. This demon somewhat resembled a sea urchin, and its whole body was covered with needles. *The other two resembled ordinary fishes, but they had six pairs of scaly claws on their body. Four Great Dragon Kings Four Great Dragon Kings (四大龙王; sì dà lóng wáng) All four of them were in deep slumber ever since the Immemorial Era until they were summoned by their overlord to assist the Acting Nine Serenities Ruler, Tyrant Song on January 2020. Cheng Zuan Diamond Order (程钻; Cheng Zuan) is the Dragon King of the East Serenities. Cheng Gang Steel Order (程钢; Cheng Gang) is the Dragon King of the West Serenities. Cheng Duo Myria(pod) Order (程多; Cheng Duo) is the Dragon King of the South Serenities. Cheng Hong Diamond Order (程虹; Cheng Hong) is the Dragon King of the North Serenities. Cheng Lin Song Shuhang Kuí Two was the third Nine Serenities Ruler that Song Shuhang encountered, after White Two and Fat Ball. Kuí Two also shifted himself into Cultivation Chat Group’s [Blacklist]. Second Nine Serenities Ruler Trivia Category:Nine Serenities Category:Male Category:Single Legged Dragon Category:Character Category:Monster Category:Ruler of the Nine Serenities